Notre histoire
by lurleen
Summary: Petites songfics sur l'histoire de John et Rodney, donc oui c'est du slash!
1. Je te promets

**Disclaimers : les persos et l'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartiennent pas ni les paroles des chansons.**

**POV de Rodney sur ce qu'il ressent pour John. Eh oui, encore un McShep, ça vous étonne ?**

**La chanson est « Je te promets » de Johnny Hallyday.**

**Bon j'avoue qu'en ce moment je suis dans ma période "chamallow"!!donc ça explique cette fic!**

**Cette mini-fic fait suite à l'épisode Duet, vous comprendrez mieux dans le deuxième chapitre, en fait c'est juste une allusion.**

Je te regarde dormir, il y a tant de chose que je voudrais te dire. Malgré le fait que ce soit toi le militaire, l'homme fort, quand je te vois ainsi, endormi, vulnérable, insouciant, j'ai envie de te protéger. Oui, moi Rodney McKay, je me sens une âme protectrice avec toi. Tu m'as fait changer, tu as su lire en moi ce que j'essayai de cacher à tout le monde.

_**Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche**_

Je t'embrasse, un petit baiser sur le front, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas rester seul avec toi sans te toucher ou t'embrasser. Tu as cette attraction sur moi que je ne peux pas expliquer pourtant j'en connais une rayon sur l'attraction.

**_Je te promets le miel à ma main qui te touche_**

Je sens tes muscles bouger au rythme régulier de ta respiration, sous ta peau que ma main caresse. Cette peau si douce, cette peau délicieusement hâlée.

**_Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces_**

Les étoiles scintillent encore faiblement dans le ciel mais le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever. Mes nouveaux sentiments me poussent à penser que je ferai tous ce que je peux pour que nous puissions vivre encore longtemps ce moment-là.

**_xxx_**

**_Je te promets la clé des secrets de mon âme_**

Je change un peu de position, dans ce petit lit on ne sait jamais comment se mettre. Je limite un peu mes mouvements, je ne veux pas te réveiller. Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques heures, ici même, je me confiais à toi, je t'ai raconté des choses que je n'avais, jusque là, dites à personne.

**_Je te promets ma vie de mes rires à mes larmes_**

J'ai ri avec toi, pleuré aussi et cela m'a fait tellement de bien d'être enfin moi-même avec quelqu'un, de me montrer tel que je suis vraiment.

**_Je te promets le feu à la place des armes_**

Si seulement notre vie n'était pas constamment mise en danger, si la cité pouvait se passer de nous, je t'emmènerai loin, si loin d'ici. Rien que tous les deux.

**_Plus jamais des adieux rien que des au-revoirs_**

Mais jamais je ne partirai sans toi et je ne te laisserai pas partir sans moi. L'idée même de devoir te dire adieu m'est insupportable. Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser. Promets-le moi je t'en supplie.

Comme si tu avais entendu ma prière muette, tu bouges un peu et ta main vient se poser sur mon torse. Ce doit être un signe pour me dire que tu es d'accord.

_**xxx**_

**_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
J'ai tant besoin d'y croire encore  
_**

_**xxx**_

**_Je te promets des jours tout bleus comme tes veines  
Je te promets des nuits rouges comme tes rêves_**

Je me sens si bien avec toi, qu'en ce moment je pourrais faire n'importe quelles promesses pourvu qu'elles nous concernent tous les deux. Je pourrais te promettre de vivre des jours merveilleux jusqu'à le fin de nos vies et des nuits meilleures encore.

**_Des heures incandescentes et des minutes blanches  
Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches_**

Je n'ai jamais passé de moments aussi intenses avec quelqu'un, que se soit à passer des nuits blanches à parler de nos vies avant de venir ici, de nos espérances ou de nos peurs et regrets, ou à faire l'amour avec autant de passion, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

_**xxx**_

**_Je te promets mes bras pour porter tes angoisses_**

Toi aussi, malgré les airs que tu te donnes pour paraître fort, tu es aussi sensible que n'importe qui. Je lis parfois de la peur, des doutes ou encore des angoisses dans ton regard mais je veux être à tes côtés pour t'aider à supporter tous cela.

**_Je te promets mes mains pour que tu les embrasses_**

Tu parles souvent de mes mains, d'ailleurs ça me fait sourire, et de la façon dont je les fais s'exprimer que ce soit pour des explications sur n'importe quelles théories de physique quantique ou pour te montrer combien tu me rends fou. Mais elles sont là aussi pour te soutenir si tu en as besoin.

**_Je te promets mes yeux si tu ne peux plus voir  
J'te promets d'être heureux si tu n'as plus d'espoir_**

Tu as souvent peur de tous les dangers qui nous guettent aux quatre coins de la galaxie, comme nous tous mais toi tu dois te montrer fort devant les autres et cela te pèse. Mais je veux que tu sache que, autant je suis là pour toi quand tout vas bien, autant je serais là pour toi si ça ne vas pas. Je te redonnerais l'espoir et l'envie de combattre que tu avais le premier jour.

_**xxx**_

**_J'y crois comme à la terre, j'y crois comme au soleil  
J'y crois comme un enfant, comme on peut croire au ciel  
J'y crois comme à ta peau, à tes bras qui me serrent  
J'te promets une histoire différente des autres  
Si tu m'aides à y croire encore  
_**

_**xxx**_

**_Et même si c'est pas vrai, si on te l'a trop fait  
Si les mots sont usés, comme écris à la craie_**

Beaucoup de personnes avant moi ont du te faire ces promesses mais combien étaient sincères comme je le suis ? Je n'ai jamais dit tous cela à personne même pas à toi car ce ne sont que des pensées. J'espère avoir le courage de te le dire un jour même si je sais que tu comprends tous ce que je ne dis pas.

**_On fait bien des grands feu en frottant des cailloux  
Peut-être avec le temps à la force d'y croire  
On peut juste essayer pour voir_**

Je suis sûr que nous pourrons vivre une belle histoire. Notre histoire. Il suffit d'y croire. Je sais que toi, comme moi, avons douté au début. C'était sans doute la peur des retombées que cela auraient sur nous mais malgré tout nous tenons bon.

_**xxx**_

**_Et même si c'est pas vrai, même si je mens  
Si les mots sont usés, légers comme du vent_**

Il est vrai que j'ai pu mentir, je ne suis peut être pas aussi fort que je veux que tu le penses mais je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi et que tu te fasses du souci pour rien. D'ailleurs j'ai douté de toi aussi. La première nuit que nous avons passé ensemble. Nous ne pensions pas, enfin surtout toi, que l'on s'attacherai autant l'un à l'autre même si ce lien était déjà bien installé. J'ai encore les mots que tu m'as dit ce fameux soir qui résonnent dans ma tête « **_Et même si notre histoire se termine au matin  
J'te promets un moment de fièvre et de douceur  
pas toute le nuit mais quelques heures._** » Heureusement que tu m'as avoué le lendemain que tu ne m'avais dit ça uniquement par peur de ma réaction si tu me montrais de suite ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Que je me rende compte que ce que nous avions fait, nous n'aurions pas du le faire. Depuis ce jour-là je sais que notre histoire n'est pas quelque chose de léger mais plutôt quelque chose de très fort.

_**xxx**_

**_Je te promets le sel au baiser de ma bouche  
Je te promets le miel à me main qui te touche  
Je te promets le ciel au dessus de ta couche  
Des fleurs et des dentelles pour que tes nuits soient douces...  
_**

_**xxx**_

Comme si tu avais entendu tous ce que je viens de penser, tu te réveilles et me regardes un instant avec des yeux pleins de tendresses et de désir aussi et tu résumes ce que je viens de penser en deux mots. Deux petits mots qui, pour moi, d'habitude ne veulent rien dire, mais prononcé par toi valent tout l'or du monde : « Je t'aime ».

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plu!!**


	2. Si tu veux m'essayer

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que ça vous ai plu!!**

**Je me suis servie, pour ce POV, de la chanson « Si tu veux m'essayer » de Florent Pagny. Cependant vous remarquerez que je n'ai pas mis tous les couplets car je trouvais que ça ne collais pas avec le texte.**

**Donc c'est un POV de John, ce sont ses pensées au même moment où Rodney à les siennes. **

**Je me suis donc essayée au lemon, c'est assez léger!**

Oh Rodney, si tu savais comme j'aime être contre toi, je pourrais rester des heures comme ça. Bon c'est vrai que ces petits lits, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Mais bon, tant que je suis avec toi. Je sens que tu es réveillé mais je ne veux pas bouger de peur de briser la magie de l'instant. Nous sommes si bien tous les deux. Je sens ta main me caresser doucement les cheveux et tes lèvres effleurer mon front. Ca me donne des frissons que je tente de contrôler. J'aimerai ouvrir un œil pour pouvoir te regarder. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder. Je te sens un peu bouger. Au bout d'un moment où nous restons aussi immobile l'un que l'autre je pose ta main sur ton torse. J'aime sentir ta peau sous mes mains. Cette sensation fait remonter en moi des souvenirs pas si lointains que ça d'ailleurs. Quand j'y repense si tu m'avais écouté la première fois, nous ne serons pas là en ce moment même.

_**Si tu veux m'essayer  
Même une semaine  
Si tu veux m'essayer  
C'est pas un problème**_

**_xxx_**

Tu venais de vivre une expérience vraiment bizarre, partager son corps avec une autre personne doit vraiment être très troublant. Depuis avec Cadman ce n'est plus ça. Mais en tout cas ça nous a permis de vivre notre première nuit. Ah notre première nuit, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. J'avais, tout d'abord, commencé à t'embrasser délicatement. Ensuite mes lèvres s'étaient promenées sur tout ton visage pour descendre vers ton cou. Toi, qui étais resté immobile jusqu'à présent, avais commencé à faire courir tes mains le long de mon dos.

_**Si tu veux m'essayer  
Ma tête et mes veines  
Si tu veux m'essayer  
Mes peurs et mes haines**_

Quand tu passas tes mains sous mon t-shirt, je me mis à frissonner légèrement au contact de tes mains fraîches. Tu stoppas tout à coup tes mouvement et te figea légèrement. Je te murmura alors de continuer. Tu reposas alors tes mains sur ma peau chaude. Quand à moi, je continuais toujours à t'embrasser, mes mains passèrent également sous ton t-shirt. Je caressa ton dos et plaça mes mains de chaque côté de ton torse. J'aimais déjà la texture de ta peau sous mes mains et j'imaginais déjà l'effet que cela aurait sur moi quand j'y poserais mes lèvres. Je remonta mes mains, entraînant avec elles ton t-shirt. Je me sépara un moment de toi, le temps de te l'enlever complètement. Tu en profitas pour m'imiter et m'ôtas également le mien.

_**Je me ferai tendre  
Pour t'apprivoiser  
Pour te garder, pour te défendre  
S'il le faut je me ferai sorcier  
Si tu veux m'essayer  
Sans jurer toujours  
Juste pour y goûter  
Sans parler d'amour**_

On se tenait debout devant la baie vitrée, j'exerça une légère pression contre toi pour te faire reculer jusqu'au lit. Tu te laissas faire et quelques instants plus, tu te trouvais allongé, moi au-dessus de toi en continuant de t'embrasser dans le cou. Une fois bien installés, je continua mes caresses en embrassant chaque parcelle de ton torse. Je voyais que tu y prenais de plus en plus de plaisir et cela m'en procurais aussi. Je continuais toujours à t'embrasser et j'étais à présent au niveau de ton nombril. En même temps, je commença à défaire ton pantalon. Ta respiration devenait de plus en plus rapide. Après quelques minutes, tu te trouvas seulement vêtu de ton boxer bleu. Je remonta au niveau de ton visage et t'embrassa longuement et passionnément.

_**Si tu veux m'essayer  
Mes mots mes caresses  
Me prendre ou me jeter  
Sans que l'on se blesse**_

Tu inversas ensuite les rôles et m'infligeas les mêmes choses que je t'avais faites un peu plus tôt et j'avais bien du mal à cacher mon excitation. Puis on arriva enfin au moment fatidique, le moment tant attendu mais en même temps si redouté. Nous en avions tous les deux envie mais l'appréhension de franchir le pas était bien présente. Comme si c'était logique, les rôles furent immédiatement distribués. Tu te glissas sous moi et te plaças de telle manière que l'on pouvait continuer à se regarder dans les yeux. Je te regardais intensément, j'avais tellement envie de toi et tu t'offrais à moi en toute confiance.

_**Je serai le plus doux  
Pour te décider  
Le plus inspiré, le plus fou  
Tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier**_

Je te demanda une dernière fois, si tu étais bien sûr de vouloir aller plus loin. Je lus ta réponse dans tes yeux avant même que tu ne la prononces. Quand je commença à entrer en toi, tu te crispas et ton visage prit une drôle d'expression, celle de la douleur. Je stoppa immédiatement et commença à me séparer de toi mais tu me retint. Tu passas tes mains derrière ma nuque, relevas légèrement ta tête et m'embrassas. Tout en t'embrassant, je continuais de m'insinuer lentement en toi. Je sentais ton corps se tendre sous la douleur. Puis je commença doucement mes va-et-vient. Je sentais le plaisir m'envahir peu à peu et tes muscles se détendre. On ne se quittait pas des yeux, le moment était si intense, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regards du tien, si bleu. Des yeux qui me disaient que je donnais du plaisir à leur propriétaire. La jouissance vint alors quasi instantanément chez nous deux. Je me laissa retomber lentement sur toi. Nous étions en sueur, le souffle court mais tellement bien. J'avais l'impression de planer. Je te regarda encore et t'embrassa longuement.

**_Je me ferai géant  
Pour t'impressionner  
Je nous construirai des moments_**  
**_Comme des morceaux d'éternité_**

Un baiser si tendre après toute la passion que nous avions échangée quelques temps auparavant. Je me dégagea et me plaça à tes côtés. Je venais de passer l'une des plus belles nuits de ma vie. Grâce à toi. Je t'enlaça une fois encore et tu posas ta tête sur mon torse. Je sentais battre mon cœur extrêmement vite. Nous étions restés ainsi de longues minutes, dans le silence en regardant le jour se lever le moment venu, aucun de nous deux n'ayant pu fermer l'œil de la nuit après avoir passé un tel moment. Je décida enfin de me lever. Je t'embrassa sur le front et avant de me lever je te lança :

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu m'accompagnes ?

Ton sourire me fit comprendre que je ne resterai pas longtemps seul dans la salle de bains. Je su aussi que, contrairement à ce que je t'avais dit la veille, ce que nous avions vécu ne se limiterait pas à une seule nuit.

_**xxx**_

Je décide enfin d'ouvrir les yeux et la première chose que je vois, ce sont tes yeux. Tu me regardes et dans ton regard, je lis comme une promesse. Rodney, si tu savais comme je t'aime. Avant, je trouvais ces mots ridicules, en fait je trouvais ridicule d'exprimer ses sentiments par deux mots si simple. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je sais exactement ce qu'ils veulent dire, d'ailleurs je ne me lasse jamais de te le dire. Je réponds à ton sourire et te dis cette fameuse phrase : « Je t'aime ».

**Je pensais faire une suite mais pas tout de suite, faut que je trouve les chansons pour coller à ce que je pense et que j'écrive la suite !!**


	3. J'oublierai ton nom

**Voilà la suite que certaines d'entres vous attendez avec impatience!!!! Comme Charlie, par exemple!!!**

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Ce chapitre est un POV (eh oui encore, j'ai décidé de faire cette fic uniquement en POV !!) de Rodney qui ne va pas très bien !**

**Je me suis servi de la chanson de Johnny Hallyday « J'oublierai ton nom ». Comme pour le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas utilisé la chanson en entier mais juste quelques couplets !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Je ne peux toujours pas croire ce que j'ai vu. J'avais réussi à entrer dans la tour pour pouvoir passer juste quelques minutes avec l'homme que j'aime.

_**De semaines inutiles en futiles dimanches  
De secondes immobiles aux aiguilles qui penchent**_

Cela fait pourtant plusieurs jours que cela s'est passé, nous sommes même revenu sur Atlantis depuis mais voir John prendre du bon temps dans les bras de cette Mara alors que je mettais toue en œuvre pour nous sortir de là, me hante toujours nuit et jour.

Comment a-t-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? Dès notre arrivée, je lui ai que nous deux, c'était fini.

_**J'oublierai ton nom**_

**°°o°°**

**_De quatre nouveaux murs dans un autre quartier_**

J'ai même réaménagé dans mes quartiers. Certaines personnes étaient au courant pour nous et  
donc le fait que nous partagions les mêmes quartiers ne les gênaient pas.

_**De pinceaux de peinture en meubles à installer**_

Maintenant il faut que je réinstalle mes affaires ici. Cela me fait tout drôle de me retrouver seul ici. Mais bon je n'ai pas d'autres choix, malgré le fait que je l'aime toujours, je ne peux pas supporter de subir des choses pareilles. Ce sera dur mais je dois l'oublier.

_**J'oublierai ton nom**_

**°°o°°**

C'est d'autant plus difficile que malgré tous nous vivons dans un espace assez réduit et nous serons forcés de cohabiter ensemble. Je ne pourrai pas éternellement l'éviter, ne plus être dans son équipe est une chose, dont Elisabeth s'est étonné à ma demande, vivre quasiment à côté de lui en est une autre. Et beaucoup de choses me font passer à lui. Trop de choses.

_**De la piste suivante à la dernière danse**_

En cherchant un dossier dans mon ordinateur, je suis tombé sur plusieurs de ses chansons préférées qu'il m'a fait connaître. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les réécouter de la première à la dernière.

_**De quelques nuits de feu aux matinées de cendres**_

Cela a fait remonter beaucoup de souvenir en moi. Nos moments passés tous les deux, nos gestes complices faits devant tout le monde sans que personne ne se doute de rien et des instants plus intimes, des instants de passion qui m'auraient été difficile d'imaginer avant de les découvrir dans les bras de cet homme. Mais maintenant c'est fini. Puis je repense tout à coup à coup à cette fameuse nuit sur cette maudite planète avec cette maudite femme. C'est vrai, qu'avant moi, John n'avait aucun mal à attirer les femmes et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il m'a toujours dit combien il était fidèle quand il était avec quelqu'un alors je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourtant il a essayé de s'expliquer mais je n'ai rien voulu savoir. Après la trahison, je ne voulais pas des mensonges.

_**De cette agitation dénuée de tout sens**_

Depuis je sais qu'il essaye par tous les moyens de me parler, de me voir. Teyla m'a même dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien. Et moi ? Quelqu'un pense à ce que je ressens, moi ? Dans cette histoire je ne suis pas le méchant, au contraire, je ne fais que me protéger pour éviter qu'il y ai une prochaine fois. Même si j'ai tellement envie de me retrouver encore une fois dans ses bras, sentir son parfum, toucher son corps et l'embrasser.

_**Du fond de ma raison jusqu'à mon inconscience**_

Mais il faut que j'oublie tous ça, que je me fasse une raison. Seulement même mon subconscient me joue des tours, quand j'arrive à m'endormir je rêve de lui sans cesse et de nos instants de bonheur.

**°°o°°**

_**De la main d'un ami au baiser d'une bouche**_

Avec lui cela s'est fait naturellement que ça m'a fait encore plus mal. Nous étions amis et, comme si cela était logique, nous sommes allés plus loin. Jamais je n'y aurai pensé. Souvent, en riant, John me disait qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi loin en amitié. Et la plus belle qu'il m'est dite est que cette amitié qu'il ressentait pour moi c'était transformé en amour, le plus bel amour qu'il est vécu.

_**Tous ceux qui sauront lire que le mal a fait mouche**_

D'ailleurs cet amour a résisté a beaucoup de choses. On aurait que le destin se dressait contre nous. Tout d'abord avec Doranda où John m'a reproché de m'être servit des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi pour continuer mon expérience. Ensuite j'ai cru le perdre à cause de sa transformation en Wraith. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre quelqu'un. Mais malgré tous cela, nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés. Toujours plus proches à chaque fois. Mais là, je crois que le mal a vraiment réussi à nous séparer. Sous une forme que je n'imaginais pas. Je devrais arrêter de me torturer avec cette histoire, de passer à autre chose, d'oublier.

_**J'oublierai ton nom**_

**°°o°°**

_**J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons**_

J'essaye de toutes mes forces d'oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. Ou alors je ne veux pas. Car penser encore à lui comme je pensais à lui quand nous étions ensemble me donne l'impression que tout est encore possible. Mais **_Cette certitude me fait plus mal encore_** car je sais que rien ne sera plus comme avant.

_**J'aimais cette blessure  
C'était toi encore**_

Quitte à être malheureux autant l'être une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je serai marqué par ce qui nous ai arrivé, je ne sais pas si je pourrais refaire un jour confiance à quelqu'un comme je l'ai fait avec John, mais au fond de moi je sais que je ne pourrais jamais l'effacer.

**°°o°°**

_**J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons**_

J'ai beau tourner et retourner diverses pensées dans ma tête, elles me ramènent toutes à lui. Toutes les raisons qui me poussent à essayer de l'oublier sont les mêmes qui font que je pense sans cesse à lui et que je suis amoureux de cet homme.

**_Et cette certitude  
Me fait plus mal encore  
J'aimais cette blessure  
C'était toi encore_**

Je sais qu'il me sera impossible d'oublier tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Toutes les choses que l'on s'est dites, les promesses que l'on s'est faites. Mais le fait est là, il m'a trompé et je me suis toujours juré que le jour où cela m'arriverait, il n'y aurait pas de seconde fois. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver quelqu'un d'autre, il arrive tellement de nouvelles personnes avec le Deadalus, juste pour l'oublier. Peut être.

**°°o°°**

_**J'oublierai ton nom  
De mille façons**_

C'est plus fort que moi, je ressasse toutes ces pensées. Il faut dire, qu'allongé sur mon lit à contempler le plafond dans l'obscurité de la nuit, est plutôt propice à ce genre d'activité. Je repense, une fois encore, à John dans les bras de Mara. Je sens les larmes montaient jusqu'à mes yeux, ma gorge se serre, j'ai l'impression d'être oppresser, d'avoir du mal à respirer tant j'essaye de retenir les larmes de couler. Pourtant quelle importance je suis seul, personne ne peut me voir ainsi. Mais j'aurai l'impression d'avoir perdu la bataille.

_**Et cette certitude  
M'est la pire des morts**_

Pourtant, j'ai pleuré une fois, le premier jour où nous sommes revenus, j'ai cru que tout mon monde s'écroulait, que je ne pourrais plus vivre, cela m'a quelque peu soulagé. Depuis à chaque fois que je sens une vague de sanglots m'envahir, je m'arrange pour qu'elle reparte aussi vite. Quand John m'a vu ce soir-là, il m'a tout de suite dit « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Comment pouvait-il savoir ce que je croyais ? Finalement je revis encore la scène et plus j'y pense plus je me dis que j'aurai du le laisser s'expliquer.

_**J'aimais cette blessure  
C'était toi encore**_

En effet peut être que ce n'était pas ce que je croyais. Pourtant ça y ressemblait drôlement. Je revois encore Mara accrochée à son cou mais lui n'est pas accroché à elle. Peut être que j'aurai du l'écouter me dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je m'étonne de penser ça mais il me faudrait un signe pour que je sache quoi faire.

- Rodney ?

Je sursaute. Il est là. C'est vrai, que malgré la lumière de la lune, je vois à quel point il est en piteux état.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas, répond-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

Il fait un pas vers moi. Sa voix n'est pas celle que je lui connais. La voix assurée teintée d'humour a fait place à une voix éteinte, sans nuance. Une voix triste.

Je ne l'ai pas entendu entrer. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées. A propos de pensées, et si c'était le signe que j'attendais ?

**Voilà, alors ça vous a plu ?**


	4. J't'aimerai quand même

**Voilà enfin la suite. La chanson est de Jean Jacques Goldman « J't'aimerai quand même ». **

**C'est toujours la même histoire mais vu, cette fois-ci, du côté de John.**

**Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris (j'ai oublié de le mettre au chapitre précédent) mais ces deux derniers chapitres font suite à l'épisode The Tower/La Tour. **

Quelqu'un m'a encore demandé comment j'allais, et m'a dit que je ne n'avais pas bonne mine. Mais merde comment leur faire comprendre que sans Rodney je n'ai plus goût à rien. Je ressens son absence

_**Jusqu'au tréfonds de mes veines  
Jusqu'aux gouttes de mon sang**_

Depuis qu'il m'a laissé, j'ai perdu toute la chaleur qui circulait en moi. Je me sens vide, froid, seul. Si seulement il voulait m'écouter mais il est si têtu, encore plus que moi. Pourtant j'ai tout essayé mais rien n'y fait. Teyla, Carson, Radek et même Ronon ont essayés de m'aider en le conviant à diverses choses mais à chaque fois il s'est défilé, sentant sans doute le coup-monté. Ce n'est pas un génie pour rien. C'est mon génie.

**_Jusqu'aux lourdes portes en chêne  
De tous mes châteaux d'enfant  
_**

Il s'est fermé, ne m'autorise plus à l'approcher. Même de loin, il semble hors d'atteinte et quand, par mégarde, il croise mon regard, il se hâte de détourner le sien. Je voudrais tellement lui expliquer, lui dire la vérité. Peut être que tout reprendrais comme avant.

**_Même si les dieux s'en mêlent_**

Oui, je pris, n'importe quels Dieux pour qu'enfin il m'écoute. Mais j'ai l'impression que mes prières restent sans réponses. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps comme ça. Je ne mange plus, ne dors plus et Carson ne veux même plus me donner l'autorisation pour partir en mission. De toute façon à quoi ça sert, Rodney n'est plus avec moi et une mission sans Rodney n'est plus une mission.

**_Ou si le diable me prend_**

Je serais prêt à tous, absolument tous, pour lui parler, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes. Juste trouver le temps de lui dire qu'il s'est trompé. Qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Mara et moi. Même si elle était très charmant, je n'aurai pas pu lui faire. Je l'aime trop. Si seulement il comprenait.

**_Mais que nos âmes s'emmêlent_**

Qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour effacer ce qui s'est passé. Pour que nous puissions encore et encore passer des nuits remplies de tendresses et de passions comme avant.

_**Dans le grand feu qui m'attend  
J't'aimerai quand même  
**_

_Rodney je t'en supplie, reviens moi, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé que je pouvais avoir succombé à cette fille. Ce que je veux c'est que tous redeviennent comme avant. Juste toi et moi._

**_Même au frisson de tes peines  
_**

Je revois encore l'expression de son visage quand il est entré dans cette chambre. Juste au moment où je me décidais de repousser Mara. Il a cru autre chose et je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir la tristesse, l'incompréhension et enfin la colère sur son visage. J'ai bien essayé de le retenir mais en vain.

Maintenant quand, par hasard, il me regarde c'est

_**Sans passions, sans émotions**_

J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger pour lui, pire, un ennemi.  
Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça?

_**Sans les mensonges et ses chaînes**_

Je dois avouer que j'aurai pu me laisser tenter, ça ne sert à rein de me mentir, mais le visage de Rodney m'est apparu tout à coup. Juste après il est entré, mais il était trop tard.

_**Moi, je redirai ton nom  
Dans le vide du départ  
**_

J'ai eu beau tout faire pour qu'il fasse encore attention à moi, j'ai appelé, crié, supplié, murmuré mais toujours dans le vide. Il ne m'a jamais répondu. Ne plus avoir son regard posé sur moi me donne l'impression de ne plus exister. Je suis comme ces automates, sans vie,

_**Sans l'image et sans la voix  
**_

_**Reste en plein cœur une écharde  
**_

_Je sais que tu garderas toujours ça quelque part dans ton cœur mais il faut que tu comprennes que dans le mien il n'y a que toi. Je me rattraperai pour le mal que je t'ai fait et pour te faire oublier tous ça, ou du moins j'essayerai, je te le jure._

_**Je te hurlerai tout bas  
J't'aimerai quand même**_

Même si c'est interdit  
Illégal ou hors la loi

Cette loi a bien contribué à nous gâcher la vie. S'il ne fallait pas sans cesse, vivre notre amour caché, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Et nous serions, en ce moment, tous les deux, heureux d'être ensemble, d'avoir passé une journée sans s'être fait démasquer par un collègue ou tuer par l'un de nos fidèles ennemis. Que nous soyons à l'extérieur ou dans cette cité, nous devons toujours être sur nos gardes.

Nous savons tous les deux que certaines personnes ne comprendraient pas, qu'elles penseraient que notre amour est  
**_Impur, obscène ou maudit_**

J'ai juste envie de leur dire que je me fous de ce qu'elles pensent, il n'y a pas de normes en amour, libre à nous d'aimer qui on veut, de sexe différent ou non.

**_Par les hommes et par les croix_**

_**Je me mettrai dans la marge  
Je m'écarterai des loi**_

S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai comprise avec cette histoire est que je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans toi. Je veux que tout le monde sache que je t'aime, je veux bafouer la loi pour être avec toi et leur montrer à tous combien tu es important pour moi et pas seulement en tant que co-équipier. De toutes façons que pourraient-ils me faire de pire que de m'empêcher de t'aimer? J'aurai du t'écouter et faire fi des peurs que j'avais.

_**Parmi les fous d'être sage  
Enfin délivré de moi  
J't'aimerai quand même  
**_

Je me suis enfin décidé. Je sais qu'à cette heure-ci il est dans ses quartiers. Je ne voulais pas le poursuivre jusque là mais il ne m'en a pas donné le choix. Malgré tout en arrivant devant sa porte, je me sens terriblement angoissé. Je frappe une première fois. Pas de réponse. Une seconde fois, pas de réponse non plus. Je sais qu'il est là, alors tant pis, je décide d'entrer. Je le vois allongé sur son lit, immobile mais je vois ces yeux briller grâce aux reflets de la lune. Toujours grâce à elle je vois une traînée sur sa joue. Il pleure, et ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. Je décide de m'approcher encore et de lui parler. Je prononce son nom. Je ne reconnais même plus ma voix. Je le vois sursauter, il ne m'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

La voix est sèche, elle n'a plus ce ton si particulier quand il me parlait.

- J'ai frappé plusieurs fois mais tu ne répondais pas.

Je le vois réfléchir puis soudain se lever et se diriger vers la baie vitrée. Il ne m'a pas jeté dehors, c'est déjà ça. Peut être qu'il y a encore un peu d'espoir.

**Voilà!!! Alors retrouvailles ou non???**

**En ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre, il ne sera pas là avant plusieurs jours, je vous aurai prévenu!!!**


End file.
